


One House, Two House, Red Paint, Blue Paint

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post Season 15, Red Team Locus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus decides to build a treehouse for Caboose. Mostly to keep himself busy and comb over things in his mind, but then Sarge and the others find out. Sarge wants one too, or else he'll take over Caboose's.





	One House, Two House, Red Paint, Blue Paint

Locus didn’t mean to stay after he came back to the Reds and Blues. He just wanted to drop off Grif’s volleyballs. Not be asked to stay. Not slowly be adopted by the Reds. Sarge called dibs one dinner Caboose was talking about how he’s happy to have a new friend. Which at first, Locus didn’t know they were talking about him. Until he ended up rooming on the Red’s side of the place. 

He tried to leave when a ship landed, letting Agent Carolina and Agent Washington out. Yeah, very glad to see Agent Washington doing just fine, but he probably won’t be welcomed now that they’re back. 

To his surprise, Agent Washington hugs him at first sight. Even tells him thanks for helping out with the whole situation when he didn’t have to. Locus tries to assure him it was the least he could do, but Sarge comes over telling the dirty blue to get away from his man. Grif tells him that they called dibs while the two were away.

 

A wonderful time really. It becomes second nature having Locus there. How every morning Locus is the first to take the coffee, making Agent Washington glare at him for delaying his caffeine intake. You’d think he’s just learn to get up sooner, but then again, the both of them are up before any of the others. 

Locus always takes his coffee outside to sit and listen to how peaceful everything is before they all wake up. Sometimes Agent Washington joins him. Sometimes he doesn’t. Either way, it’s the most peaceful part of the day.

This morning, Caboose was sent to come get him to tell him breakfast was ready. The others have found it very odd how Locus just understands Caboose completely. How he can have complete conversations without getting angry at Caboose for not understanding anything. 

Locus ignores all their questions on how is he this patient with Caboose. Instead just waits till most of them leave to go do their own things. 

“Agent Washington?” 

“Just call me Wash. How many times do I have to tell you?” Wash doesn’t even look up from his datapad. He’s reading the news.

“Wash… Can I use your datapad for a moment?” Locus asks.

“Why?” Wash looks up.

Without giving him a reason why, he leans over and takes the datapad out of his hands with a subtle “thanks.” 

“You can’t just do that!” Wash tries to take it back, but Locus stands up and keeps it out of Wash’s reach. “Okay just because you’re with us now doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

“You couldn’t kick my ass before. What makes you think you could now?” 

Wash just opens his mouth in awe, his cheeks slowly turning red. He mumbles to himself, walking away.

“You forgot your coffee!” Locus calls to him. 

Wash comes back, still mumbling to himself. His cheeks still red. He picks up his coffee and calls it his, leaving the room again.

“Caboose?” 

“That’s me!” Caboose smiles, moving closer to Locus.

“Would you like to help me build a treehouse?” He’s already opened the page to order things from Chorus. He’s been informed of that’s how they get everything they need if they don’t want to travel off the moon.

“We’re going to make a house in the trees?!” 

“Kinda, it’ll be one little house. I have to order the supplies then we have to go find the right tree to build in.” 

“Okay!” 

“Pick out what colors of paint you want,” Locus moves the datapad for Caboose to see too. He ends up picking every color under the rainbow. 

He sets in the request for all the paint, the wood he’ll need for the house part, the little windows, tools, and anything he can think of to go inside of it. They’ll think Wash is the one setting the order since he put it under his name.

They head out to find a tree slightly away from everything, so Locus can work without having someone constantly asking him questions or getting in the way. He thinks he can make Caboose helpful in carrying things or holding something still for him. Should go smoothly. Nobody let Sarge know about this.

 

When the stuff arrives, Wash is confused, but takes the stuff anyways. When the ship leaves, Locus and Caboose come out to start carrying things to the spot. Not answering any questions as Wash follows them. He’s fine with Wash coming to see what they’re doing. He helps carry the smaller things over like the paint or tools. 

Wash has to go deal with the others while Locus begins laying everything out on how it should go up. This isn’t the first time he’s made a treehouse. He did once with his dad. The way it goes together shouldn’t be that hard.

At first, there are a few hiccups, trying to remember how everything works. Day by day everything is put into place. Secured down. Very sturdy that it could hold all of Blue team in it. Caboose has successfully kept it a secret until it came to paint the outside. Saying he’s going to go color his new house! How exciting that it’s going to be blue on the outside! 

So on the way out, they all follow them to find out what he actually means by his house. Sarge is immediately jealous about the whole situation. Locus can tell by the way he’s telling him that he’s a traitor for building the Blues this tree base. Yes, tree base. That’s what he called it.

Locus sets up the paint for Caboose on the outside of the treehouse and lets him do what he wants, ignoring all the others. He goes inside to paint the inside white. Mostly so Caboose can do anything to the inside that he wants to and the wood won’t bleed through. Wash makes everyone leave. It sounds like everyone leaves, but Donut.

“Hey guys!” Donut comes up into the treehouse. “I can give you ideas on interior design!” 

“No. This is for Caboose. He gets the only say.”

With that being said, Donut heads outside to ask Caboose about needing help with the inside. How he’s just the one to decorate. Which just makes Locus roll his eyes. This isn’t his project. Just his and Caboose’s.

 

Eventually Donut left them alone. Locus finished the interior and left Caboose to finish coloring it the way he wanted. He was drawing something about Blood Gulch when he was climbing down. He only went back to go get them something to eat. But instead he ran into Sarge.

“Why are you building for the Blues?!” he asks.

“Because I wanted to build something and I assumed Caboose would like it the most,” Locus answers honestly. Kinda shocks himself that he did, but no reason to hide the truth in that.

“You could’ve just asked, son! I want one! Or I’ll take over the Blues’!”

“Sarge, no.” 

“I will!” 

“How about I just build you your own?” Locus asks. He’s up to the job. Keep him busy for a bit longer. All this building has been helping him comb through his mind. So, yeah, he’ll make another treehouse for Sarge. 

“Accepted! Don’t let Donut decorate it!” Sarge chuckles to himself, probably thinking of a memory from the looks of it.

“Okay,” Locus moves past him to the base. 

He heads inside to the kitchen, grabbing everything needed to make a couple of sandwiches. Wash walks into the kitchen as well.

“Hey,” Wash smiles at him.

“I need your datapad again. To order more things.” 

“Like?” 

“To keep Sarge out of Caboose’s treehouse, I have agreed to build him one.” 

Wash slides the datapad over. “Sounds like a lot of work for a glorified sniper’s nest.” 

“It’s not a sniper's nest. Have you ever seen a treehouse in your life?” 

“Maybe,” Wash doesn’t want to admit he hasn’t. 

Locus rolls his eyes and orders all the same things he did last time. Only difference is the red paint. He goes ahead and orders the interior things for both sides. Blue things for Caboose’s, like bean bag chairs, pillows, blankets, little lamp, and other things. He does the same for the Red side, just changes all the colors to shades of red. 

He plans to get electricity going in both of the treehouses, so he picks out the things he’ll need for that. 

 

When Locus finished ordering everything, talking to Wash a little, and fixing the sandwiches, he takes the sandwiches out to the treehouse for him and Caboose to eat. He climbs up to the top to find Caboose still drawing. 

“Caboose, I brought you a sandwich,” Locus tells him.

Caboose takes his half of the sandwich, no crust. Locus remembered how he liked his sandwiches. It pleases Caboose a lot. His head sways slightly as he eats. Locus looks over the drawings and he notices something.

“Is this… me?” he asks. 

“Yes!” Caboose happily replies.

“But, I wasn’t in Blood Gulch?” 

“Yeah you were silly! We’re friends! And friends are everywhere home is! So, you’re home too!” Caboose finishes his sandwich.

Locus notices Wash is there too with them. He assumes it means the same thing, so he doesn’t ask. Home. He hasn’t been home in a long time. And a lot of what Caboose says does make sense. Home is where the heart is.

This is home.


End file.
